1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighted water globes, and in particular to a lighted water globe that displays unique lighting characteristics.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lighted water globes have a light source mounted in a base below the glass dome. The light source is a light bulb which illuminates objects in the globe. The visual effect is mildly interesting but not exciting, and the lighted globe becomes boring ornamentally due to the broad or even distribution of light within the globe, and due to the constant visual effect it offers.